In The DarkGarcia Help Me
by Alice Ink
Summary: "Garcia?" a voice squeaks at the other end of the receiver.  It sounds shaken and uneven. "Spencer! What is it? What's wrong?" "I'm scared…." "Spencer tell me what's going on are you okay where are you?" "I'm in the dark." Can Garcia find Spencer in time?
1. The Dark Scares Me Garcia

**Okay so this is a Garcia and Spencer Reid Criminal Minds Fanfic. I was debating on whether or not to post this Idk. I wrote it like a script of a play. I just love Spencer and Garcia. They are BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE. Sorry nerd moment. I hope you enjoy this. Idk how a feel about it, I feel…..people tell me it's cute so it must be good^^ hope you enjoy it! I wrote it trying to have the characters of the show in mind but I think it turned out more like how my biffles and I act. We are cosplaying Reid and Garcia for the next anime con we go to. Anyway leave comments. Love you all ~Alice Ink P.S. I ****do not**** own Spencer or Garcia or Matthew Gray Gubler hehehehe **

Garcia: (i _Is sitting at her desk, laptop in front of her all other monitors around her on. Her hands were on the keyboard ready to type the new found data about the unsub into the data folder, when her cell begins to ring. She answers thinking it's Rossi with some news about the case_/i) Yes my lord?

"Garcia?" a voice squeaks at the other end of the receiver. It sounds shaken and uneven. Nothing like how Rossi would sound.

Garcia: (i_Wrinkles her nose then checks her caller ID, its Spencer… but isn't he suppose to be with Hotchner at the detective office downtown?_/i) "Spencer is everything okay what's wrong?"

Spencer: (i_voice squeaking through to Garcia's end of the phone_/i) "I'm scared…."

Garcia: (i_why isn't he at the detective's office with Hotchner? What's going on? Why is he calling? Something can't be right folds her laptop screen down_/i) "Spencer tell me what's going on are you okay where are you?"

Spencer: (i _Whimpers into the phone_/i) "I'm in the dark."

Garcia: (i_Oh god… something happened to him ….unsub could have him…stands up from desk/i )"Spencer-_ where are you? Can you tell where you are? Are there any windows? Do you want me to send Rossi? Hotchner? Morgan? Let me trace your call!"

Spencer: "No don't do that! I'm in my room in my apartment."

Garcia: (i_Relief floods through her, she sits back down. Head in her hands she takes off her glasses and places them on the desk. She rubs her temples a couple of times then flips her laptop screen back up .she was grateful nothing happened to Spencer this time._/i ) "Why are you in the dark"

Spencer: "Well because you see…

Garcia: (i _Rolls eyes, thinks about slamming head onto the key board. She didn't understand why he was calling her if he was at home and there was no emergency. But she guessed that what friends where for right, for calling each other even when a phone call didn't make utter sense at all_ /i)"Sssppeennnccerr"

Spencer: "Well I can't find the light switch"

Garcia: (i_ palms forehead_ /i) "how long have you lived in that one apartment?"

Spencer:…"three years"

Garcia: "Three years and you don't know where the light switch is…really Spencer?"

Spencer: "I've always had a night light"

Garcia: (i _rolls eyes again_ /i) "What happened to it?"

Spencer: "The light bulb is out"

Garcia: "Why didn't you get a new one?"

Spencer: "Because it happened when I wasn't home. It wasn't dark when I got home it just slowly got dark and when I went to turn it on it didn't work now I'm stuck in the dddaaaarrrrkkkk"

Garcia :( i _rolls eyes and mumbles under breath_ /i)" is he really a doctor"

Spencer: "what was that?"

Garcia: "Nothing, it was nothing"

Spencer: "I thought I heard something in my closet… Garrrrrcccciiiiiaaaaa"

Garcia: (i _looks around the lab finds the clock in the bottom corner of her laptop. It was 11:00 she couldn't clock out early, maybe when she was done she could bring Spencer a coffee_ _she was starting to feel kind of bad for the kid _/i ) "shhhh Spencer it's okay look its 11:00 now so at 12:00 when I'm done I can bring you a coffee"

Spencer: "Really! You would do that for meeee"

Garcia: (i _smiles to herself and begins to type it data_ /i) "yea what are best friends for"

Spencer: "I wove you Garcia"

Garcia: (i _laughs /i "Wove you too, you can keep talking if you want"_

_Spencer:" Okay!"_


	2. Finding The Light Switch

**Okay so this is the second chapter to this fanfiction. I didn't know I was going to have another chapter it just sprung up on me in surprise. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave lots of wonderful comments. **

Garcia: (_looks at her clock on her little laptop screen. The time says 11:58. She had two minutes till she had to go get a coffee for Spencer. Pulling a pen from behind her ear she began to scribble a note for Morgan when her phone rang_) "Talk Dirty to me"

"Hey sugar got any news on the unsub Rossi and I are down at the lab" Garcia looked down at her note. It was Morgan on the end of the receiver.

Garcia: (_Smiles and runs tongue over her teeth. She grabs her note and heads for the door_) "Okay I wrote some stuff down, I just need to run Spencer needs me."

Morgan: "Is he okay?"

Garcia: (_flicks off light switch all computer screens glow a bright lime green color. She steps out of her office door close it and locks it behind her_.) "Yea Spencer is fine He just wants me to come over that's all. Okay so this unsub. He is a tracker a hunter so that means he is territorial about his area. He tracks his prey and then attacks when they don't realize kind of like hunting in the woods except he doesn't hunt in the woods. He usually takes young females around the age of 19-26. Once he has them he sets them up in his yard as target practice tied to large wooden poles, while they are still alive. Usually he paints different size red and white targets all over their body. He is about 5'6 has dark black hair around down to his shoulders he wears it in a pony tail. He wears a dark hunter jacket camouflage doesn't really shave his face. Oh the most important thing is he is missing his two bottom teeth right in the front, also he has a gold tooth in place of one of his front teeth in the top row. I think that's about all, it's all that I had time to write down after I got off the phone with Spencer, man that boy can talk."

Morgan: (_laughs_) "Yea he sure is yappy. Okay the unsub. Thanks sugar. It helps a lot. I'll let Rossi know right away and then he can tell the local police here. Tell Spencer I said hi for me. He left the office today early. A little jumpy he was."

Garcia: (_looks up at sky then looks down at the side walk_) "psh…. He….noooo not yappy…okay yea. But we are good friends I don't mind his yappyness. I like his constant chatter it makes my job easier and not seem so real. With all the random facts he spits out it makes my job seem like I'm just pretending and I don't have to face the facts that there are some really scary creepy people out there. I'll tell him you said hi. And no problem about the unsub it's my job isn't it"

Morgan: "Okay sugar. See you soon got to go"

Garcia: (she _smiles then pulls open door to the coffee shop. It hadn't taken her long to walk there as seeing she had been distracted by the sound of Morgan's voice_) "M'kay. See you later chocolate thunder"

Garcia: (_Clicks off her cell phone and drops it into her bag with the drumming squirrels. The coffee shop smelled like chocolate and caramel. Garcia made her way to the counter. She knew what she was getting as the cashier came around the espresso machine to the counter. Garcia stops and placed her hands on the counter._) "Double espresso with a shot of chocolate please."

"No problem, Just one second" said the cashier, disappearing behind the big machine again.

Seconds later a double espresso with a shot of chocolate is placed on the counter, quickly Garcia pays for the coffee then heads for the door again. She has to make it to Spencer's apartment before he has a psychotic break. If he did have one that would not be good, the team needed him on a case like this one.

Garcia: (_made it to Spencer's apartment in perfect timing. It was only 12:20. It hadn't taken her long to get out of her office and grab a coffee. Now she was standing outside his apartment door in the dimly light hall of his apartment building. She lifted up the door mat that said welcome in and grabbed the sliver key lying under it. Spencer always had a spare for he was forever loosing or misplacing his keys at work. She put the key in the lock and twisted the knob in one quick turn the door was open. Once the key was back under the mat Garcia proceeded to enter the darkened apartment_) "Spencer I'm here. It's Garcia with your coffee. Spencer?"

No sound coming from Spencer. Maybe he's fallen asleep Garcia thought as she stepped into the apartment and reached for the light switch on the right wall and turned the light on. The living room slash dining room was empty. Not even Spencer's cat Sushi was in his usual place on the arm chair by the TV. Garcia made her way to the kitchen that was the next small room over form the dining room.

Garcia: (_stepped into the kitchen and flicked the light switch on above the counter and sink. No Spencer in the kitchen puts the coffee on the kitchen table_)" Spencer. It's me Garcia."

That's when she heard it a small cry sounding like a cat then a flomp to the floor it sounded as if Spencer had fallen out of his bed.

Spencer: (_whining voice_) "Gaaarrrccciiiaaa is that you?"

Garcia: (_Starting to worry, runs a hand through hair) _"Yea Spencer it's me. I have the coffee. Where are you?

Spencer: "In my room. I would come see you but I'm in the dark and I can't see!"

Garcia: (_grabs coffee off counter and heads for the small hall way towards Spencer's room when she stops to remember something_)" Does your hallway light work Spencer?"

Spencer: "Yea it should"

Garcia: "One more thing"

Spencer: "Yea?"

Garcia: (looks around small kitchen area. Walks back over to the counter and places the coffee down) "Where are your flashlights?"

Spencer: "Under the sink…..wait? Why would you need a flashlight?"

Garcia: (_heads for the sink kneels down and opens the little cabinet under it and grabs a small yellow flashlight. Standing back up grabs the coffee off the counter and heads for the small hall towards Spencer's room_) I'm coming.

Spencer: "Ooookkkaayyy"

Garcia : ( _Walked into the small hallway from the kitchen. Turning on the flashlight Garcia shined it on the ceiling, looking up she noticed a small light with a chain dangling from it. Pulling the small metal chain Garcia turns on the hall way light. She spots at the end of the hall a room with its door open. She starts to head down the hall figuring that was Spencer's room_) "Spencer I'm coming in do I need to cover my eyes?"

Spencer: "No"

Garcia: (Steps_ into the room flashlight shinning against the wall. Garcia turns sideways facing a small bed and window behind the bed. A dresser was on the right wall. Garcia found Spencer curled up on his bed one hand hanging off the side. He looked like a zombie_) "Spencer are you okay? It looks like death came to pay you a visit"

Spencer: (_lifts his head up off the pillow and looked at Garcia. He gives her a shaky smile_) "Hey wanna find the light switch for me"

Garcia: (_She already knew where the light switch was the moment she walked into the room. It was on the right wall right next to the mirror attached to the dresser. She didn't know how Spencer could miss it every day. She walked towards him and handed him the coffee she had picked up. He sat up taking it from her in his shaking hands_) "M'kay I can find it"

Spencer: (_takes a sip of the coffee_) "good then I won't have to spend the rest of my life in the dark hahahaha"

Garcia: (rolls eyes) "Just drink your coffee.

Spencer: "mmmm"

Garcia: ( _flashes beam of light on the light switch by the dresser and mirror. There was a cocky smile placed on her mouth. A slight twinkle in her eye as she looked over at Spencer who at the moment seemed to engrossed in his coffee_) "Found it Spencer"

Spencer : (_looks up from coffee_) "Hooray you found it! No more dark for me! Say hello to light monsters in my head!"

Garcia: (_walks over to the light switch and flicks it on. It worked as light flooded into the room making Spencer squint his eyes at her. She rolls her eyes again_) "Really Reid? They call you a doctor"

Spencer: (_looks away from Garcia and back down at his coffee. His cheeks are flushed a bright pink color_) "That's Dr Spencer Reid to you "

**So that was the end of my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it very much and there will be more fanfiction coming from me soon. Stay tuned for more by Alice Ink**


End file.
